Hey
by PauleenAnne
Summary: Ne, remember the day we first met? It was weird actually, i was falling and you were laughing. ItaIno m first Naruto fic R


**Hey (Ne)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; however, I do own this story. :3**

**One-shot**

_**October 5**__**th**_

_Ne, do you remember the day we met? It was kind of a weird meeting actually._

_I was picking flowers on top of a hill, there were so many wisteria flowers hanging from the sole tree which looked very much dead. Yep, I love wisterias because they are in the color of purple; my favorite color. Yeah, most girls would love to pick the color pink but I'm not like most girls!_

_Hmph! I'm special!_

_Oh, back to the day we met. There was this wisteria flower that was still in a bud. It caught my attention, it was the only on that didn't bloom. I picked it and watched it curiously on the palm of my hand but then the wind blew it away. I chased it until I stumbled upon a rock and tumbling down the hill. What a dummy I was. Then I finally stopped rolling down the hill and my face scrunched up in annoyance. Tears were gathering at the corner of my blue eyes, threatening to fall but me being me was too stubborn to even cry. _

_You then came, saying, "What's a little girl like you doing here?"_

_I then pouted and looked at you while stubbornly saying, "I am not a little girl!"_

_You laughed at me softly which made me turn my head to the side in embarrassment. I was just a little girl just as you said. Hmm If I remember clearly that was in the 15__th__ of May._

_Since that day we would somehow end up seeing each other in a way._

_**October 11**__**th**_

_Ne, I really don't know why I started to make this…uh, y'know, like trying to write these thoughts in a bunch of paper. I know it sounds weird since I really am the only one to read this. Maybe, I just miss you so much? I…I'm just sad I guess. Daddy passed away yesterday. Ne…remember the day when you let me cry on you the day I thought Daddy was going to die because of his serious injuries? I…I really am thankful for that. _

_Ah…the paper's getting wet I think I'll stop for now 'kay?_

_**November 1**__**st**_

_Ne, I just got back from visiting Mom and Daddy. It went well I guess, it's All Souls' Day after all. You should also visit them too. And I also heard that your brother died, I'm sorry. I know how much yur cared for him. _

_Ne, remember the day you two fought? I was there too but the two of you were very consumed in your fight. I was so helpless looking those eyes of yours; so full of pain, sorrow and love for your brother. I…you never said the truth to him the moment you died. I mean, it could've been easier if you told him, you know? Ever wondered why you're alive?_

_After your little brother left, I tried to heal you._

_Yeah, it was of no use. I knew it but I still tried!_

_Then I thought that the deceased Snake Sannin would have some forbidden – yes, I know, forbidden – scrolls he left at his old bases. _

_I carried your corpse for almost a month, traveling, searching for at least something to revive you until I stumbled upon a hidden base. I quickly searched every corner of the big old base. And I saw it. It was a scroll that revives someone but I need one human sacrifice. I didn't hesitate to capture an innocent child passing by._

_I was becoming desperate I guess._

_The poor child died silently by my tainted hands._

_For you._

_I really don't want to be seen by you yet, so I left you in a safe place where you first woke up and I went back to Konoha._

_**December 18**__**th**_

_Ne, I'm sorry I haven't written for a while. I was…I had matters to address to, like working part time in the flower shop and dealing with Sakura and soooo much more training! I eve picked flowe – _

_**December 25**__**th**_

_Ne, Merikurisumasu! _

_**January 1**__**st**_

_Ne, what's your New Year's resolution?_

_**January 20**__**th**_

_Ne, I haven't been writing lately, haven't I? I…remember the one letter that didn't get finished? I have been considered as a missing nin. Ne, remember the day when you became a missing nin too? You left Konoha and how about me! I only left for about a month then they lied about me leaving Konoha; betraying them!_

_Liars._

_They just want to shoo me away from their oh-so-pure village! They knew I killed a child and that child was supposed to be a clan heir. Why couldn't they just say that they would like to throw me away? They even act as if I was 'really' a missing nin!_

_I've been camping out for some time, even spent my Christmas outside in the cold weather._

_But at least it was a white Christmas._

_I love winter season, did you know?_

_It's because of the snow – it's covering everything that were tainted by the blood of many, its white coat of purity. It just feels so serene for me._

_**February 13**__**th**_

_Ne, I wonder where you are._

_**February 15**__**th**_

_Ne, Belated Valentines! I threw roses into the air . _

_Guess why?_

_**February 30**__**th**_

_Ne…Aishitemasu._

_**March 3**__**rd**_

_Ne, I'm getting weaker by the day… _

_**March 21**__**st**_

_Ne, this poison should've killed me in one day at most but guess what, I'm living. Yet I know that My ends going to come soon._

_Soon._

_**March 25**__**th**_

_Ne…I'm sorry Itachi we never met and will never meet again…_

_I'm sorry…this is the last time._

_Ne, remember the days we spent when I was still a chi – _

Itachi flipped to the next page and looked at the blank page through blurry eyes. His callous hands were shaking as droplets of clear water fall silently onto the paper. She was considered an enemy because of the Konoha's image.

Because of him.

She wouldn't have died if only she hadn't even bothered to revive him. He never thought that she would still _care_ for him. How did she know so much without him knowing? And how could she have died only a day ago before he finally found her? He hadn't even said the word he had always thought about saying to her. She was the only one that understood him and treated him like a normal friend would, not like some prodigy to be feared of – with the exception of his family and best friend.

He screamed in agony, frustration, and anger.

Itachi didn't want this to happen. She was always on her mind the day he left. Now, he had no one left.

It was like he was meant to be alone forever. Then the winds blew the pages until it finally rested on the same page where he last stared. It was the blank page wet with tears, but then again.

It wasn't blank anymore.

Through his tears he looked at the paper once more and it simply read:

_Ne, remember the last word I said to you that one full moon?_

There was no date and he was sure it was _blank _before, but thinking past those mysteries, he thought of the last word that she said.

What was it…? He thought; his mind still blurry, thinking about her makes his heart ache so much but he tried.

"Myrtle."

He smiled as he remembered what she said. He really did asked people around who knows the meaning of that flower. He smiled genuinely as he looked up at the sky and then back at her corpse laying atop her bed; sleeping peacefully.

"Joy, Mirth and Love huh?"

He kissed her forehead and went on to give her a proper burial.

* * *

Days passed and I still live on now with a smile especially when I would go and tend to the orchids I planted surrounding her grave. I may be alone as people may think but in my heart there will always be someone with me.

I was, yet again, tending to the orchids until someone giggled and said.

"_Ne, Magnificence, Love, Beauty and Refinement huh?" _ I smiled.

"Ino…"

* * *

**A/N: . Gomen if it''s really bad or if you don't understand it. I hope you'll like it though! ^.^ My first Naruto fic. Please be nice .b! Read and review! **

**-PauleenAnne  
**


End file.
